The Hangover
by that-ginger-8itch
Summary: A quick fanfic for a friend. Dave Strider is drunk and begins to pester Jade Harley. What'll happen when she goes to make sure he's ok? (Sucky summary, please read?) Fluffy goodness. Dave/Jade Homestuck AU set 6 years post-sburb where the kids and trolls have made a mix of alternia and earth and everyone's happy and alive.


**- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering gardenGnostic [GG]-**

**TG: hey**

**TG: harbey**

**TG: *harley**

**TG: i ned to tell you sometin**

**TG: *neid**

**TG: *need**

**GG: dave? did roxy get you drunk again?**

**TG: ...meybe**

**GG: jegus grist dave! last time you drank you ended up breaking your wrist on the stairs!**

**TG: to be feir. the fucknig stairs didn't warn me.**

**TG: *ducking**

**TG: *faqnig**

**TG: fuck it**

**GG: sighh. dave is dirk home? or roxy?**

**TG: no. he's out wih janey crockpot and roxy went home after she saw they weren't here**

**TG: she forgot her apple flavured boobze though...**

**TG: *booze**

**GG: jegus dave! stay put i'm coming over to make sure you don't kill yourself on one of those shitty swords of yours.**

**- gardenGnostic [GG] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG]-**

Jade shrugged on her coat and grabbed her keys before heading out into the cold night air.

"Looks like kid can't hold his liquor after all..."

She let out a breath that puffed out in front of her as she walked to said cool kid's apartment. It had been six years since sburb, the kids and trolls had made a hybrid planet of Alternia and Earth where everyone could live together without trouble. Dave had moved in with Dirk, his bro/not bro?, while Jade had moved in with her grandpa/grandson Jake, Rose moved in with Roxy (her mom/daughter), and John moved in with Jane (his grandma/grand daughter). They all visited each other frequently, John playing the ocasional prank with his windy powers and Rose psycho-analyzing him afterwards. Jade was snapped out of thoughts when the icy winds picked up, causing her to fall face first into the snow.

"Fuck now i'm soaking wet..." She sighed, wiping the rest of the snow off. This wouldn't of happened if she'd have just used her space powers instead of walking, she thought as she took the stairs to the Striders apartment. She paused for a moment and cocked her head, she could've sworn she heard laughter...oh well.

When she finally made it to the apartment she didn't even bother knocking, she just opened the door and waltzed in. Shedding her soaked coat and rubbing her arms to warm them up.

"D-dave? Where are you?" She called.

She jumped when he stumbled out of his room, grinning like an idiot. Well that was a first, she thought looking at his usually ironically stoic face.

"Harleyyyy you made it," he cheered with a few drunken hiccups punctuating his statement.

"Can I b-borrow some dry clothes?" She asked, pealing off her wet socks. Dave nodded and pulled off his shirt to offer to the freezing girl on his couch. Jade's face turned red as she took the shirt from him, averting her eyes from his abs_, damn he was ripped._

"Thanks...stay here," she got up and went to change in his room, grabbing a pair of his sweats off his dresser and closing the door behind her.

Dave Strider sat on his couch, drunk as a Lalonde and forgetting to be the ironic cool kid while the prettiest girl he knew was in the other room changing. He yawned and took off his shades,

"_She's gonna see your eyes you dipshit," _the annoying voice said in the back of his head. So what? Jade wouldn't mind his oddly colored eyes, he thought as he took another sip of the apple flavored booze Roxy had brought over. He closed his eyes for a moment letting the smell of it wash over him, it smelled delicious.

"Dave! Put that shit down, you're already drunk enough as it is," Jade said grabbing the alcoholic beverage out of his hand and going to pour the remains in the kitchen sink. Dave gave a pout and rolled off the couch with a thud,

"Jadeee my *hic* legs feel all tingly n' shit..." he whined when she came back. She sighed and looked down at him, only to be distracted by his beautiful crimson eyes. Dave stared up at the adorable girl and bit his lip, she looked surprised... oh yeah it was his eyes. She must've thought he was a freak and scared her off like everyone else...Daves face fell as he sat up, quietly looking away from Jade's worried green eyes.

Jades ears gave a flick as she sat herself down next to Dave and she smiled.

"You should take your shades off more often, your eyes are really pretty Dave!" Dave's drunken eyes widened at this,

"Y-You like them?" He asked in disbelief, she didn't freak out! He smiled drunkenly when she gave a nod.

"Well _you're _really pretty," he says after awhile. She blushes and realizes that he's still shirtless.

"Let's get you ready for bed, you gotta sleep off the booze." Jade stands up, pulling Dave with her and walks her to his room.

"Put on some pj's, i'll be out here if you need me, it looks like it's a blizzard outside..." Dave complied, changing into a red t-shirt and some matching flannel pj pants. He came out to find Jade making herself comfortable on the couch,

"I'm staying here for the night to make sure you don't drink anymore."

Dave nods in agreement, not wanting her to leave yet, as he sits down next to her. They sit in comfortable silence for awhile before Jade sneezes.

_You decide to be the cool kid for this part,we need some ironic swag up in here._

_**== Be the drunken un-cool kid**_

"Blesh you," Jade giggles at your slur and wraps herself in a blanket. Why does she have to be so dang cute? Cute..that reminds you, you need to tell her something important...but what was it? You ponder this, only getting slightly distracted by her fuzzy dog ears tickling your nose... ah shit.

You sneeze and she blinks, wrapping some of her blanket around you. She must've thought you were cold...you're not complaining though. You look into her beautiful eyes and see your own reflection in her glasses. You frown, if you wanted to see yourself, you would've looked in a god damn mirror! You carefully remove her glasses, and set them on the table. She blinks and looks at you curiously,

"Dave? What're you doing?"

"Getting lost..." you sigh, looking into her eyes again. She cocks her head at you,

"Getting lost?" You smirk and mumble,

"In your eyes." Causing her pale cheeks to flush an adorable pink. You wonder what she could be thinking right now... let's find out.

_**== You are now the adorable dog girl.**_

You feel your cheeks flush at his stupid pick up line, he's such a dork sometimes. You crack a smile, letting your green eyes wander to his crimson ones, then to his freckled cheeks, and finally to his lips. You've had a crush on this "cool kid" for a very long time...before you even played sburb! Biting your lip, you look away, not wanting to do anything stupid. Besides, there's no way a cool kid like him would fall for a dork like you. Your smile turns into a frown as you think of a million reasons why Dave wouldn't like you back. You let out a yelp when he pets your ears, you'd almost forgotten he was there! You scold yourself for not paying attention to him. After all, you only came over to make sure he didn't get himself into any trouble.

_**== Be the bitchy ginger.**_

Your name is Vriska Serket and someone has just made the biggest mistake of their lives by pulling a prank on you. A prank involving some hair dye and your shampoo bottle. You are already planning to _**make them pa-**__-_

_**== Not that bitchy ginger you idiot!**_

_**== You are now the bitchy ginger *writing the story* again. You really must hire some new management around here. You decide to stop bothering your readers with your shenanigans and continue the story.**_

Dave began to pet Jade's dog ears, they were very soft and he loved the way they felt.

"D-Dave..." Jades face turned even redder as he pet her. She had to resist the urge to roll onto her belly like a dog, stupid dog hormones. He smiled at her and stopped messing with her ears, he leaned down and gave her a peck on the cheek. Causing her face to light up redder than Rudolph's nose and a smile to creep onto her face. The smile quickly leaves her face though once she remember's that he's drunk and probably doesn't know what he's doing. Dave suddenly remembered what he needed to tell her, his face flushing pink as he gathers his courage. This was the reason he had drank the booze in the first place, he needed to relieve the stress of what he was about to do. He took a deep breath,

"Jade, I *hic* need to tell you somehing..." She looks at him curiously.

"I...I liek...no not leek.. I love you." Dave grins at her, a feeling of accomplishment washing over him, only to have it be replaced by fear a moment later. What if she didn't like him like that? He looked at her, nervously awaiting her reply... only to find that she had fallen asleep. Damn narcolepsy! He sighs and dozes off as well, snuggling up to her and letting out a sleepy sigh.

_**== Be the kid with a hangover.**_

You wake up with a groan, your head was killing you! You open your eyes and let out a hiss at the sudden light. Where the fuck were your shades? Closing your eyes you attempt to get up to find them but are stopped when you find something heavy on top of you. You slowly open your eyes again to find none other than Jade Harley curled up on your chest, wearing one of your t-shirts and some sweat pants, fuzzy ears flicking contently. You blink a few times, letting your eyes adjust as you look at her. What had happened last night? You gently sit up a bit, trying not to wake the unconscious girl on top of you, and let yourself remember what had happened the night before.

_"Jade, I *hic* need to tell you somehing..." She looks at you curiously._

_"I...I liek...no not leek.. I love you." You grin as a feeling of accomplishment washes over you, only for it to be replaced by fear a moment later. What if she didn't like you like that? You looked over at her nervously, waiting for her reply...only to find her asleep. Damn narcolepsy!_

You sigh after a few seconds and rub your eyes, you were so close to telling her how you feel. You jump as she lets out a yawn and sits up sleepily, stretching her arm. She was so fucking cute.

"Mmm... Dave?" She asks blinking the sleep out of her eyes.

"Morning princess." She rolls her eyes and smiles at you.

"How bad's your hangover?" She asks. You blink, you'd almost forgot about your pounding headache, you'd been so distracted by her. You shrug,

"Not too bad..." She looks around for her glasses and finds your shades,putting them on blinking confusedly.

"Woops," she giggles and takes them off, handing them to you. You smirk and put them on, grabbing her glasses off the coffee table and handing them to her. She thanks you and puts them on.

"Dave? What did you need to tell me last night? I fell asleep before you finished," she asks you curiously, head cocked and ears twitching. You gulp and take a breath,

"I said that...I...un-ironically..." You're the Knight of Time damn it! Just spit it out!

"Jade Harley, I fucking love you." You brace yourself for the rejection only to be greeted with her lips crashing into yours, it only takes you a second to start kissing back. Your eyes widen as she pulls away, smiling like an idiot and face flushed.

"I love you too Dave." You smile and kiss her again. This was turning out to be the best hangover you'd ever had.


End file.
